The parent application of the present application, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, is directed to the synthesis of certain known antibiotics such as adriamycin and daunomycine. It has now been disclosed by Patelli, et. al. in Belgian Pat. No. 830090 assigned to Societa Farmaceutici Italia S.p.A. that certain analogs of daunomycine are useful in the therapy of neoplastic ailments. Included among these analogs are 4-demethoxydaunomycine, 1-methoxydaunomycine, 1,4- and 2,3-dimethyl-4-demethoxydaunomycine.